The Dead Lotus Blossom
by Soul and Kelzpoo
Summary: "Is it truly possible to die a second time?" She asked as she coughed up more blood. "I-I don't know..." The blond put a hand on her. "Sis please don't die!" The girl cried, she put her hand on the older's cheek. "Calm down... This lotus blossom was never meant to bloom." She smiled sadly then took a final gasp and- (If you at the owner of the cover and don't want it up please pm!)
1. Chapter 1

Soul: oh look! It's a new fic!

Kelzpoo: ok let me go shove this fan fictions into the Ninjago Fandom *opens door to fandom and the room is dusty and filled with cob webs and crap* oh...

* * *

"Hi miss flame!" The little kid said at the older teen. The teen had long black hair in pig tails. She had on a black dress and a black hoody over it.

"Hello Lilly." She smiled,

"Would you like to see my new project?"

"Sure!" Lilly took out a ray gun and blasted the wall. Though she was aiming at the principle's picture that was the only thing that hadn't exploded. "It's very powerful. You did a good job. But... Work on your aim." She smiled, Lilly nodded then ran off.

"So Abby, you still think they're cute?" Said a man with dark hair.

"Well of course! The way they are so determined to be criminals is do adorable." She sneered,

"Oh is the little lotus blossom mad?" He smirked,

"Oh zip it Ricky!" She said and kicked his shin. She then walked to her next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul: ok so we have been getting some comments on the fact that our chapters are short

Kelzpoo: were really sorry but we don't have much time in summer so we write short chapters that and

Soul: we believe in secrets!

Kelzpoo: jest as one comment pointed out

Soul: we write chapters like Steven Moffat makes episodes of Doctor who and Sherlock Holmes, slow and full of questions!

Kelzpoo: Cliff hangers and questions are what make a story more existing and makes you want to read more

Soul: that and we suck at detail :/

Kelzpoo: well ON WITH THE SHOW!

Soul: READ SLAVES!

* * *

"I will pay you!" Said the annoying purple snake.

"How much?" The girl asked,

"5,000¥." The girl busted out laughing.

"Pythor you have got to be pulling my leg! I take 1,000¥ per kill."

"Right so that's 5,000!" Pythor exclaimed,

"No, it's 10 kills! The blue one, the red one, the white one, the black one, the green one, the green one's mother and father, their Sensei, then the smart one. That's 10." Pythor stayed silent for a moment.

"Fine."

"I need 5,000 in advance."

"I only have 2,500 on me."

"Fine." Pythor gave her the money. "Do good Abby." She nodded then left.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul: so im gonna go to college as a drama teacher hopefully high school but if I could I would so be a teacher at Darkle's School for Soon to be Villains. (that's the school)

Kelzpoo: youll figure out later *smakes Soul for hinting about future stuff*

* * *

"So kids I was gonna lecture you today on the importance of not leaving finger prints behind." Abby said in front of her class. 'Awe's and 'boo's called through out the class. "But!" They stopped, "I'm in a good mood cause Mis. Flame got an assassin job! So today we shall talk about how to be a good assassin!" Cheers erupted. "Ok what is the first rule of being an assassin?" Kids raised there hands. "Tommy!"

"Stealth! More silent then a mouse." A young boy said. Abby stood up on her desk.

"Good! Now! What is the worst weapon choose?... Bella!"

"Gun."

"Why?"

"Cause they are loud where a sword or dagger is a silent kill. Easy to get in kill then get out."

"Nice job! You runts are gonna be good little trouble makers! Your gonna give those copers a run for there money!" Abby smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul: so we see that this story is getting hate cause of its slow start

Kelzpoo: but we don't care cause on the other website we post it on

Soul: ITS A HIT! So

Kelzpoo: you don't like it-

Soul: don't read it!

Kelzpoo: NOW ON TO CHAPTER FOUR!

* * *

It was quiet. To quiet for Cole's liking. Something and was gonna happen and he didn't need Zane's freaky (but cool) 6th since to figure that out. But of course like every one in the world that has ever had that feeling he just shrugged it off. He went to the kitchen to get a snake of some kind. He opened the fridge to see a dagger lodged into the inside of the door. Hanging from the dagger was a note. The note had the word 'Dead' on it. He took out the dagger and note and walked into the game room where the other four were. "Ok so who's idea of a sick joke is this?!" Cole said holding up the dagger and note.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it." Jay said with out looking away from the game that Kai was obviously winning.

"A sick joke? No. But in ways death can be quite funny." Said an unknown female voice. Cole and the others turned around to see a girl. Two messy black pigtails held up by sharp surikens. A small mask hid her face. A black hood that stopped above her belly button had a scythe attached to the back. Her short black mini skirt's belt held a katana and two kunais. A hidden dagger on her thigh. Bare feet with sais hooked to anklets.

"Who are you?!" Cole snapped,

"People call me Lotus Blossom cause if my tattoo on my shoulder." She smiled, "and I'm here to kill the ninjas of Ninjago. Plus the samurai, their Senseis, the green ones mother, and the inventor."

"Well your gonna have to get close enough first." Kai said as he jumped up and lunged at her with his sword. She pulled out her scythe and it clashed with his sword.

"Calm down! I'm not here to fight!" She said as she knocked the sword out his hand and held the scythe up to his neck.

"Then why are you here?!" Lloyd asked,

"To tell you that I'm hunting you." She smiled,

"But why?" Zane asked,

"Cause hunting is no fun when you just kill them! I want my pray to fight back!" She laughed,

"Your insane!" Jay yelled at her.

"No I'm just evil." She giggled then let go of Kai. She took out little balls from her belt. She threw them and smoke filled the room. Then she disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Soul: sorry this one is kinda short ^^'

Kelzpoo: and it's mostly just talking but that's cause the end is sorta suspenseful!

Soul: yeah so like... DUN DUN DUN! :3 tee hee

* * *

"We have an assassin after all of us!" Jay screeched,

"Jay calm down." Nya sighed,

"Calm down? Calm down?! How?!" Jay yelled,

"Ten..." Zane mumbled,

"What?" Cole asked,

"Hm? Oh nothing." Zane replied,

"No seriously what did you say?" Kai asked,

"I was wondering about what she said... She named off ten people. But the tenth one I don't know who it is." Zane explained,

"What? You mean "the inventor"?" Lloyd asked,

"Yeah that one." Zane uttered, "the only inventor I know is-" Zane stopped himself, his face paled.

"What? Who?" Cole asked,

"My father." Zane uttered, his eyes wide. "She's going to go after my father!" Zane screeched now very worried.

"Calm down Zane. Well go to your fathers house and protect him." Kai reassured,

"Um... Guys... You might wanna look at this." Cole said holding the paper he found in the fridge.

"What?" Zane asked,

"She wrote something on the back. 'I will pick off the weakest ones first and then go for the green.'" Cole read,

"My father does not know how to fight!" Zane again began to panic.

"Um, guys we got a problem." Nya said,

"Oh great what now?!" Kai groaned,

"Serpentine are robbing the Ninjago city bank!" Nya said,

"We have to go!" Cole said,

"But what about my father?" Zane pleaded,

"It won't take us that long! It's just a bunch of stupid snake people with arms." Kai joked,

"Besides, what's the possibility that she's gonna find the tree he lives in before we can get there?" Jay laughed, Zane sighed and ran off with the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Soul: GORE ALERT GORE ALERT!

Kelzpoo: there is blood in this chapter and violence so please if you are under like... I guess...

Soul: I would say 12 or maybe 11!

Kelzpoo: ok then yeah if your young then ya might not wanna read this :3 sorry

Soul: *rereads this chapter* oh this is THAT chapter

Kelzpoo: *evil grin and laughter* CLIFF HANGER! XD

* * *

"How much did they take?" Cole asked the banker,

"Exactly 7,500¥." He sighed,

"We'll get back the money as soon as we can." Kai said, they regrouped on the bounty after questioning the bank workers.

"Nya set a course for Dr. Julien's house." Lloyd called,

"You got it!" Nya yelled back, the ship sped off as fast as possible.

••*••

The door was wide open when they all got there. They ran in to see they were too late. Lotus was laughing happily, blood was dripping on the floor. Her hands were stained red and so were a lot of her weapons. In front of her was a limp body tied to a char. "Father!" Zane yelled as he ran down the steps. The others in tow. Lotus stopped laughed but her face turned to a twisted looking grin. She turned to them and they saw her hair had blood in it from the blood dripping off her surekens.

"Hi there!" She said happily with a smile.

"What... Did you do?" Zane uttered, his shoulders shaking from anger.

"Awe, what's wrong? I was only having a little fun!" She giggled, Dr. Julien picked up his head to look at his son. His face was covered in cuts and blood was all over him.

"You-you-" the anger in his eyes was unmatched. "YOU WITCH!" He screamed as he threw a sureken at her. She doges it with ease. When it came back she grabbed it in between two fingers in mid air with out even flinching. She looked at it in curiosity.

"Hm... It's metal... Didn't you have gold ones?" She asked, she then began to snicker. "Oh that's right! You all were stupid enough to not only get them taken but destroyed as well." She then threw it to the side and it stuck clean into the wall. "Well... It was fun but I need to get going. I have class to attend to." She smiled, and with out a second thought, before any one could even realise was she was doing she took out her katana and stabbed Dr. Julien clean in the heart and put it back with out turning. Zane then threw a snow ball at her. She ducked.

"A snow ball?! Really?!" She laughed,

"I wasn't aiming for you." He said, The snow ball knocked down a shelf off of the wall. Large pieces of metal came crashing down. One hit Lotus right in the back of her head rendering her unconscious.

••*••

Kai was the one to carry Lotus as they went home. When they got there Sensei Wu and Garmadon welcomed them with shock. Cole explained to them what happened and that they were gonna question her on who sent her before they handed her over to the authorities. Kai set her on the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds. Cole took off her mask and Wu dropped his tea cup in shock.

"Sensei what's wrong?" Jay asked,

"A-Abby?" He uttered when he looked at the girls face.

"You know her?" Cole asked,

"A father always remembers the face of their child." He spoke softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Soul: so we made this idea a long time ago.

Kelzpoo: and if ya think about it, it kinda fits cause the truth was never revealed on what really happened!

••*••

"Wait what?!" Jay yelled confused,

"I didn't know you had a daughter!" Cole said,

"Actually..." Wu sighed, "I guess I should come clean... I knew I would have to tell this story one day. I have three kids. Two girls and an elder son."

"You never told us about that..." Lloyd said,

"I know... And I should have... Two days before I banished Garmadon to the underworld my youngest daughter was born. After Garmadon was gone I hid the golden weapons and made the map. A year later Samukai came looking for the map. I came home to see my wife trying to keep him away from the children. I went to help. I took hold of the two older siblings and ran. My wife held the youngest and ran behind me. But it was too late. Samukai, with one slice, killed both my wife and my one year old daughter. After that I knew that my kids would be in danger because of me. So I sent my last two kids to a friend if mine who I trusted greatly. I also gave him the map to hide. Years later I got word that Samukai came back and in an attempt to get the map killed my friend. My kids were then raised by the people in town. Yet they both lived alone in the shop." Wu explained,

"Wait a second... But Sensei that would mean-" Kai said with a pail face.

"My youngest daughter was named Abby. My middle child was named Nya. And my oldest and only son... Was named Kai."

"No. No! That's impossible!" Kai yelled, "does that girl look dead to you?!" He said pointing at the sleeping girl. "We had a father and he died!"

"I have a sister?" Nya said in disbelief.

"I should have told you sooner but..." Wu did not continue.

••*••

Abby woke up. She looked around and was confused at first. She sat up and pain blasted her scull. "Ugh, my head." She groaned, she felt that her weapons were gone. She saw that the white one was sitting on a char beside her. She stood. "You." Zane looked at her. "Where are my weapons." She demanded.

"We took them. You have been out for two days." He said to her,

"Two days?" She uttered to herself. "What do you want from me?" She asked,

"To question you."

"I don't understand."

"What?"

"Two days ago you were fuelled with anger. But now, even though I killed your father, your as calm as ever. I don't get it."

"I was angry. But I don't believe my father would be proud of me if I held a grudge. It is true that justice is needed in a situation like this, but not revenge. Never revenge."

"Hm, whatever, so you said you had questions?"

"Who sent you?"

"Now if I told you that I wouldn't get my money."

"Money?"

"It's how I make a living. I'm an assassin. People pay me to kill other people."

"That's awful."

"What?"

"You kill people for money."

"So does the government."

"What do you mean?"

"Indirectly, they kill people for money too. When they raise taxes it makes it harder for people to pay. They end up dead because they can't afford to live." She smiled,

"That has nothing to do with the situation."

"Oh I know." She then pulled out a pistol from the hood of her hoody. "Now tell me where my stuff it." She smiled,

"I know your not gonna hurt me Abby."

"What?! Don't you dare call me that! How do you know my name?!" She screamed at him. Her hand went to her face. She felt no mask. "You didn't..." She uttered.

"If you planed on hurting me you would have already done it."

"What?"

"I believe your hiding back because you know you don't wish to kill."

"Excuse me?!" Anger filled her eyes. "You know what. I don't care if it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna make you suffer!" She hissed.

"I don't think you will."

"Oh really?" She said then pulled the trigger.


	8. Chapter 8

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Who days!" Rick yelled, /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Sorry!" Abby said sarcastically, /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""I had to fill in for your classes!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Whatever. Look I have crap I have to to. It is my day off and I need stuff done." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Fine but you better come back for your classes tomorrow." Rick hissed, /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Whatever Ricky." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""My name is not Ricky!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"••*••/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"Abby took 50¥ out of her wallet and handed it to the fruit stand guy. When she paid for her bag of fruit she walked over to the dry cleaners. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Good evening Mis. Tsukiko." Abby smiled at the old lady behind the desk. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Good evening young lady. Are you here to pick up your hoody and skirt?" She asked Abby. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Yep." Mis. Tsukiko went behind a door and brought out her clothes. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""That's 500¥." Abby pulled out the money and handed it to her. "What was that red stuff all over your clothes dear?" She asked, /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Paint." Abby smiled, Mis. Tsukiko laughed. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Of course it was. You haven't gotten into any trouble now have you?" She joked, /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Me? Trouble? Nah!" Abby laughed, they laughed together and then parted ways. Abby walked into the near by forest when all a sudden sharp pain hit the back of her head and she was out. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"••*••/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;"Abby woke up with a tea cup in front of her. "Finally!" Yelled a voice. "I thought she was gonna be asleep all day!" She looked to see the blue ninja with his hood off. Beside his were the others also showing their faces. Even the white one. She never expected him to look so- so normal. Almost-dare she say-handsome. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Sixteen years ago my wife and youngest daughter were killed." Said another voice. She looked to see the Sensei. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Why should I care?" Abby asked as she took a sip of the tea. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""What's your name?" He asked, /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Lotus blossom." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""No it's not." She looked at him. "Your name is not Lotus blossom." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""How do you-" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Your name is Abigail Flamy." Abby stood up and pointed her katana at him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""How do you know my name." She hissed lowly. "No one knows my full name. I've never told a soul." Her eyes burned with furry. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""I never forget the name of my own daughter." Her eyes widened, /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""No." She said in a hushed voice. "My parents abandoned me." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Abigail-"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Do I look dead to you?!" She yelled at him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""No you don't. That's why-" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Shut up!" She screamed, /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Abby listen we only want to help you." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""NO! SHUT UP!" She screamed as she threw her katana at Wu. Just in time he moved. A female scream was heard. Abby missed but she did hit /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 22pt;"a/spanspan style="font-size: 22pt;" target. Misako stood there in horror. The katana lodged in her stomach. She had just walked in when she heard the screaming. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""MOM!" Lloyd screamed, Abby smirked. She went up to Misako and pulled the katana out. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""I'll take that." She said as she turned on her heel. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""ILL KILL YOU!" Lloyd screamed, he then threw a ball of light at her. She bounced it off her now bloody blade and it then came back and blasted Kai. When the others where scrambling to help Kai and Misako she used her smoke pellets to escape./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p 


	9. Chapter 9

Tears prickled at Lloyd's eyes. His mom and his best friend, and apparently cousin, both laid in hospital beds in to different rooms. And one of them he blamed him self for. Maybe if he had thought before he acted like Sensei had always taught him then Kai wouldn't have been hurt. Though Lloyd was still young and his training was incomplete, his power was great. One direct blast could render you unconscious or even kill you. Thankfully Kai was only knocked out. Sadly his mother had a different fate. She was alive but hardly. The doctors told them that if they had waited any longer to get her there she would have been a goner. Even though she was alive Lloyd was still vibrating with anger. He would take Abby to the grave even if it was the last thing he did. Cousin or not.

••*••

Zane sat in the room with Kai. Only one visitor was aloud at a time. Though Zane sensed that an unwanted guest was braking that rule.

"I don't get it." Said Abby as she walked up behind Zane.

"What don't you get?" He asked her,

"I killed your father, attacked your Sensei, almost killed Lloyd's mom, and put your friend in a coma yet still you don't even show one ounce of anger." She said as she sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"But you didn't kill Misako and Kai will be fine."

"Yes but Misako could still die and your all on my kill list so I eventually will be coming back after the rest of you."

"This is true. But why would you kill your own family." Anger flashed in Abby's eyes for a quick moment.

"I don't have a family." She hissed,

"You know you do. So why won't you let your self believe it?" She glared at him.

"Your in no position to question me. I out rank you in battle ability."

"I still don't think you would kill me."

"Shouldn't you be dead?! I shot you! Remember?!"

"Jay and Nya where able to fix me in time."

"Stupid robot." She uttered under her breath though Zane still caught it. Then the body on the bed began to move a bit. His eyes opened.

"Zane?" He questioned, "what happened. I remember that girl. Then Misako... Misako!" He yelled as he shot up. Pain struck his chest. He put his hand on his chest and groaned. He looked up to see Abby. "You," he hissed, "you are dead!" He glared at her. She scoffed.

"Funny. Well I best be on my way. Ta ta!" She said as she used her smoke pellets and vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright kids! Today were going on a field trip!" Abby said happily as she skipped in the class room. The class cheered. "Alright, so here is how this is gonna go down. Were gonna go to Ninjago city and were gonna go into different shops. You all are going to swipe as much stuff as you can. If you get caught you get an F. The one with the most stolen stuff gets a special prize!"

••*••

"Alright kids this is the biggest book store in all if Ninjago." Said Abby as she walked into the store with the kids. "It has any book you can imagine! And it's nine story's high!" She explained as the kids began swiping books and tearing off the tags then putting them in there book bags.

"Oh! Mis. Flame!" Shouted one boy.

"Yes Mikey?" She asked,

"Can we go to the top?" He asked the other kids began to beg as well. Abby laughed.

"Of course we can." She smiled,

••*••

"All right kids stay away from the edge." Abby warned, the kids huddled close to there teacher.

"Hey look!" One yelled, "it's a dragon!" The kids began to flock to the side of the roof to see the dragon. A girl in the front lost her balance and fell forward off the top of the nine story tall building.

"Kelly!" They all screamed and began to panic. Abby ran to the edge and jumped. She grabbed Kelly and went into a fetal position and made sure that she was falling backwards with the small girl in her arms. Though the drop was high the fall was short. The second Abby's back hit the ground pain shot through her entire body. The pain was too unbearable. She clutched Kelly tightly one more time before letting the darkness caress her as her body went limp.


	11. Chapter 11

Abby's eyes slowly opened. She groaned at the pain.

"Now I don't understand." Said the voice Abby knew all to well. She scoffed.

"What don't you understand?" She smirked, her voice was raspy and very soft.

"You would risk your life for a child but you would happily kill for money." She closed her eyes and pressed the button that gives her more pain killer.

"I guess you can call me complicated." She smiled,

"I could also call you insane. Both are very nice descriptive words for you."

"I love those kids more then my own life." She finally said. "That school is my home. When I was a child I was abandon in the forest by my parents. A man came along and scooped me up. He was the headmaster at the school. He raised me and taught me how to be a teacher at a very young age. Well when I was sixteen he passed away. But in his will her wrote that he wished for me to become a teacher at the school the day I turned eighteen." Zane pulled his char closer to the side of her bed where her head was and sat down. "But now I'm confused."

"About?"

"Why did you help me? After all I did why didn't you just leave me on the ground to die?" She asked, he sighed.

"No mater who you are or what you've done you deserve to live." There was a silence. "So what school do you work at?" He asked.

"Darkly's School for Future Villains."

"But I thought they changed."

"Oh well the new headmaster and some if the teachers left and rebuilt the school somewhere else. They hid it so they could continue."

"Why teach kids to disrupted the peace."

"What peace?! There never was and never will be peace. The world consists of ying and yang. It's the balance. You must have one to have the other. There must be evil if there is to be good. The would would implode on its self if the balance was shifted."

"So you do not wish to stop out good?"

"Of course not! What's the use of being evil where there is no good. Better yet wats the fun in that?" She smirked, "but in honesty some one has to teach the good guy to be good. Just as some one has to teach the bad guy to be bad."

"I don't think that there has to be ying and yang. I believe that if peace could happen then the would could survive on that."

"We have very different looks on life don't we?"

"Yes I suppose we do." Zane smiled,

"Whoa! Did you just... Smile?!" She joked, "Mir. Stoic Stare Robot Dude actually smiled!" They both began to laugh. She looked at him. Into his eyes. They were a beautiful light blue. And he looked into hers. A dark but beautiful burgundy red. They stayed like this for what felt like hours but truly was only Agee seconds. Till Zane looked away. He put his had on hers and stood up.

"You should get some sleep." He said before he left.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a few days later. Zane would come and look over her every day until she was released. "Abby, are you awake?" Zane asked as he walked in. Abby sat on the bed looked sad. "Abby? What's wrong?" Zane asked,

"Hm? Oh it's nothing." She said,

"Abby." She sighed,

"I can't pay my hospital bills."

"Who said you were paying?" She looked up at him.

"Wh-what?"

"Sensei has already set every thing up. Your free to go."

"Why would you people do this for me?"

"You're family." Zane smiled, She just looked down and away.

"I don't have a family." She uttered,

"Abby-"

"Shut up!" She yelled,

"Abby listen. Please just hear me out. We want to help you. We know your confused and so are we. We're here for you." He took her hands in his. She looked up at him. "Please let us help you."

"I..." She just sat there.

"Please..." Before she could say anything the door opened up. She jumped away from Zane quickly. Cole came in and looked between the confused ninja and the blushing assassin.

"Um... Am I interrupting something?" He asked as he cocked an eye brow.

"No." Abby said sharply,

"Ok then... Well whatever. The doctors said you can leave. We're gonna cut you some slack this one time and let you run. But next time we see you we're on opposite sides again." Cole hissed then left slamming the door closed. Abby got up and grabbed her purse.

"Abby." She looked at him. "Cole's a jerk at times. He never really sees the gray in life. All he sees is black and white. But all I see is gray. So please. You know in your heart what Sensei says is true." Abby just sighed in return and walked out the door. Zane walked after her but she was gone before he even stepped his foot into the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mary, I am just so frustrated!" Abby yelled to the ginger beside her. Mary put a hand on Abby's back.

"What's wrong? When you first got this assassin job it was like Christmas for you."

"I know! I felt like Sherlock on a triple murder case." Mary snickered,

"Yeah but ever since you came back from the hospital..."

"I feel like Sherlock when he can't solve a case."

"Season three episode two all over again." Mary uttered under her breath. Abby just rolled her eyes. "So what exactly happened?"

"They told me something that just got me on edge."

"What?" Abby stayed silent, "Abby... Come one Abby say something."

"They told me who my birth parents were."

"I'm here for you Abby. Your my sister. And I'll always be here for you." Mary said after a long silence.

"I had a long time to think about what they said in the hospital... And I'm just... Stressed..."

"Well after your class we can go out for a drink."

"That would be awesome." Abby smiled, Mary hugged her and then left.

••*••

"Alright kids today we will be working on our robotics unit!" The kids cheered. "Now the reason a lot of villains turn to robots is because they are much better then minions. The reason why is because they have no emotion! So they can't turn in you. They cant think for them selves they only follow programming. Now the best way to program a robot is to-"

"Mis. Flame!" Yelled a kid,

"Yes Timmy?"

"What about the white ninja? I thought he was a robot!" Abby's eyes went cold.

"Robots do not feel. They are metal programmed to do as told and that is it." She said coldly then returned to the lesson.

••*••

"Zaaaaaaaaaach~!" Droned the pigtailed blond girl. "Come on!"

"No Amanda! Buy your own freaking soda!" The ginger boy hissed.

"Hey Zach, Amanda." Said a brunet,

"Sup Lilly." Amanda greeted.

"Did you guys see how odd Mis. Flame was acting?" Lilly asked her friends,

"Yeah now that you mention it she was acting strange." Zach stated.

"Come on. I wanna go check something out."

••*••

"Um excuse me." Lilly said to the front desk lady. "We wanna know if some one visited Abby Flame."

"Um... Let's see... There is an Abigail Flamy. Checked in after jumping off a building."

"That's her." Zach said,

"Alright let's see... A Mr. Zane Julien came along the three weeks she was here."

"Thank you!" Amanda said as they ran off.

••*••

"Let's see who this Zane Julien guy is." Amanda said as she typed away on her lap top. "Oh my gosh." She gasped,

"What?!" Lilly asked,

"Zane Julien is the white ninja!"

"Why would a ninja come to see Mis. Flame?" Zach asked,

"How about we go find out?" Lilly smirked.


	14. Chapter 14

Abby jumped from tree to tree as fast as possible. She arrived at the bounty. She slipped in silently. There stood Kai ready to start training. She took out her katana as she stood right behind him. She swung but he quickly turned and countered with his silver katana. Thus knocking Abby's katana out of her hand. "Crap." She hissed, "nice move, _brother_." She hissed out the last word as if it burnt her tongue to say it.

"I am your brother and I will not fight you." Kai said but he was ready to counter anything she threw.

"Then you will die." Abby smiled, she then took out her scythe and continued to clash with Kai. She then kicked Kai's wrist making him drop the katana. She swung an he caught the tip of the scythe with his hand. Her strength was amazing but Kai was able to push her back. She stumbled and fell. Kai ran to the door and pushed the alarm.

"Scared to fight me alone?" Abby smirked,

"No I just know how you don't like an audience."

"Oh contraire mon frère. An audience makes it much more entertaining." She laughed, at that the others ran in.

"Con- what?" Lloyd asked confused,

"It's French, midget."

"I'm not a midget!" Lloyd hissed at her making her laugh.

"Let's play catch!" She smiled she pulled a shiriken out if her hair making half of it fall down. "Catch!" She screamed as she threw the blade an it stabbed Kai on the arm. She then used her smoke pellets to vanish.


	15. Chapter 15

Kai hissed out in pain. Zane started to disinfect the wound. "This is odd."

"What?" Nya asked,

"This... Is poison..." Zane said, "the shiriken was poisoned."

"Great! And I thought you were and annoying sister." Kai said looking at Nya who in return rolled her eyes.

••*••

"One!" Pythor hissed, "you have killed one!"

"Calm your tits moron." Pythor glared at Abby,

"You can't do anything right can you?! Not even the poison is workin-"

"Poison? What poison?"

"I poisoned your weapons last time we met up. If that stuff hits the blood it will run threw the blood vein and to the heart." Pythor explained,

••*••

"What's this?" Wu asked, as Misako handed him the scroll.

"It's a scroll I found a few weeks back." Misako explained,

"What does it say?" Asked Garmadon,

"It says "the ninja of life and death will rise. Then soon she will fall. The ninja, though forever immortal shall die young. She will be killed by the power of the green ninja and her dark powers of death will be destroyed. Her powers of life will then seep into Ninjago and take root. Saving us all."" Misako explained,

"The ninja of life and death?" Wu uttered,

"Don't act like you can't figure out who that is." Misako smirked, "just think about the other kids of ours. Lloyd, Kai, Nya-"

"Abigail." Wu said looking out the window.

"I would believe so." Misako said, Wu sighed.

"Our father would tell us about a goddess with the power to give anything life and also the power to bring the dead to life as if they had never died." Garmadon said,

"And that she would use her powers to protect humanity from the god of death." Wu continued,

"Well looks like we have a ninja to train." Misako smiled, then her smile than faded. She began to cough violently.

"Misako?!" Garmadon asked, Wu called for a nurse. Hidden eyes looked upon the moment that seamed to happen to fast but slow motion as well. She was dieing. And if what Pythor said was true. There was no cure for the poison that would slowly make it's way into every inch of your system and then violently attack you all at once. A tear slipped from one of the looking eyes. Misako saw her and looked right into her eyes. At that moment Abby could never have been prepared for the pain in her heart that suddenly zapped her. She fell off the side of the hospital window on the third story. She landed on her knees and hands. She sat there crying. Why was she crying for a woman she had never even knew let alone met. But there she was on her hands and knees. Tears flooding from her eyes. This was the first time she had cried this much since John had died. She always held back sadness and anger. These showed weakness. But here she was balling. And as much as she tried she couldn't stop. Her heart hurt so badly. She didn't even know the name of this woman that she had killed. But that look. It was not if anger. It was not of fear. It was love. If what that old tea bag, Wu, had been telling the truth. Then that woman was her aunt. But how could an aunt have so much love for a niece she never knew. For a niece that takes joy in killing her and her family. Abby sat there for almost thirty minutes sobbing.


	16. Chapter 16

Lloyd walked home with some stuff he bought from the store. Thought he didn't know two things. One, that when he got home bad new awaited him. And two, that he was being stalked.

"Hey, pipsqueak." Said a female voice that he knew all to well. Anger boiled at the pit of his stomach.

"What do you want?!" He hissed at the figure that had just dropped from a tree.

"To... To say I'm sorry." She bowed with her hands in her lap.

"Sorry?! You almost kill my mom and my friend and you think you can just come up to me an say your sorry?!" He yelled at her,

"Almost?"

"Oh I'm sorry did your plan to kill your not work?!"

"Lloyd... You don't know?"

"Know what?" He asked reluctantly,

"Lloyd... Your mom is dead. She died in the hospital a few hours ago." Abby said with a hint of sadness. Lloyd's eyes widened.

"No. That's not possible." Tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lloyd."

"Why are you sorry?!" He screamed at her, "your the one that did it!" He yelled as he ran off. A tear silently fell from Abby's eye.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a nice day. The sky was bright blue with not a cloud to be seen. The farmers were farming and the birds singing happily. Everyone in Ninjago were as happy as could be. Everyone except for one boy. He sat in his room crying. The first thing he asked his Uncle when he got home was "Please tell me she's alright." His Uncle's face went grim and now the boy was in his room crying over his lost mother. He hardly knew her. Only for two years. And now she was gone.

_"I'm sorry." _

Those words. That voice. Lingered in his head. Almost like a stuck song but this was no cheery tune that he could hum to. Instead it was two words spoken with such sincerity that he almost believed her. _Almost._

••_*••_

Abby knocked on the door of the office.

"Come in." Said a soft voice. She walked in an there sat a blond woman with a black dress and a hot pink head band. She looked up from her papers. "Ah Abby! How good to see you."

"Hey Headmistress Lalond." Abby said softly,

"Honestly dear, call me Rose." She smiled, "come have a seat." Abby walked over and sat on the seat in front of the desk. "What's wrong dear? You seem upset."

"Head- Rose... Would you hate me if I... Was ever good?" Abby asked, Rose looked at her taken back. Her expression the softened.

"Of course I would. Abby, I raised you after what happened to John... Your like a daughter to me." She smiled lovingly, "no mater what I will always love you. A parent never stops loving their child." Something in Abby clicked when she said that. Abby almost broke down crying at that moment. She knew what she had to do. She hugged Rose and left.

••*••

Zane was cooking, Jay and Cole were playing video games as Kai and Lloyd watched. A knock forced Cole to pause the game and get the door. He opened the door to see Abby.

"What do you want?!" He hissed,

"I have no weapons!" She held up her hands. "I came to speak with Wu." She explained, just then Wu walked into the room.

"Thank you for getting the door Cole." He nodded and Cole left with one last glance at Abby. "Abby this way if you please." He said as he walked away and Abby followed. Then went to his meditating room. He sat down as she stayed standing. "You wished to speak with me?"

"I wish to make a deal with you." She started, "I will agree to quit my job as an assassin. I will not quit at the school because they are still the family that raised me. But, if you will find it in your self to do so-" she got on her hands and knees. "Forgive me and take me back as your daughter."


	18. Chapter 18

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Are you sure? I'm not positive they will like that idea." Garmadon whispered to Wu./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Well then they will have to get use to it because she is my daughter." Wu stated, /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Alright, alright. Have it your way brother." Garmadon said as he held up his hands in defeat. Wu gathered every one into the dinning room. Wu and Garmadon stood at the end of the table as every one else sat down. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""There is some one I want you all to meet." Wu said and Abby walked in. "This is my daughter Abigail." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Abby. Please. Call me Abby." She spoke softly, Wu nodded. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""This is your brother Kai, the red ninja of fire-" Kai nodded at her with a small smile. "Then your sister Nya, the samurai-" Nya smiled at Abby. "Your brothers in spirit, Jay the blue ninja of lightning, Cole the black ninja of earth, and Zane the white ninja of ice." The three of them smiled and waved at her. "Then this is your cousin Lloyd the green ninja." Lloyd didn't even look at her. Garmadon let out a small sigh and Wu continued. "She will be staying with us during weekends and holidays when she is not working at the school-" Wu stopped when Lloyd stood up and slammed his fist on the table. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""She can't stay here! She's evil!" He hissed, /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Lloyd, she is my daughter, she is trying to change her ways and we will respect that and be by her side." Wu spoke calmly. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Maybe you will but I won't! She killed my mom! She killed Zane's dad! And because of her Kai is gonna die as well!" he yelled, /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 22pt;""Lloyd Mountgumey Garmadon!" Wu yelled stoping him. "She is our family. Now you will treat her with respect." Lloyd had tears running off his cheeks when he ran away and left to his room./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: Verdana; min-height: 26.7px;" /p 


	19. Chapter 19

"Lloyd please just open the door." Kai said as he banged on it. Finally Lloyd walked over and unlocked it then laid back down on his bed. "Lloyd... I understand what your going trough."

"How?" Lloyd mumbled as Kai sat beside him on the bed.

"I did the same thing about two years ago." Lloyd looked up at him confused then kai continued, "Pythor had you and Wu had come back home with your dad hoping that he could help us get you back. But I was blinded by the greed and want of becoming the green ninja that I didn't see that your dad was trying. He was trying for once in his life to do the right thing. But see the difference is that he was unable to change who he was because of the poison inside of him. Abby on the other hand has the choice to change and turn her life around. Lloyd-" Kai at this point was looking him dead in the eyes. "-don't make the same mistake I did. Give her a chance." Lloyd stayed silent for a moment as id he was thinking carefully about what he was going to say next.

"She killed my mom... Zane's dad and shes killing you..." Lloyd whispered softly tears prickling his eyes.

"I know... but think about it, you were bad once yet still we took you in and you were able to change your ways." Kai reminded, Lloyd sighed knowing that the red ninja spoke the truth.

Lloyd finally came back and Abby stood and walked over to him meting him half way.

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison,

"I'm sorry about what I did. Truly I am." Abby spoke softly,

"I'm sorry about the way I acted back there... I'm Lloyd." He smiled as he extended his hand.

"Abby." She smiled as she took his hand and shook it. Kai then wrapped an arm around each of the two teens.

"Ok so now that the awkward family reunion is over I am almost positive that it's Zane's night to cook." Kai smiled at them then Zane.

"Abby you have not lived until you've had Zane's cooking!" Jay laughed, the others replied with a snicker.

"Hey I'm a good cook too!" Cole protested,

"Abby what every you do don't listen to Cole he sucks at cooking!" The room filled with laughter as the tension left and only family love filled the small room.


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks passed and Abby came by every weekend. Came on Friday left on Sunday. Of course it was strange to have a girl that was raised to be so different then the others. She acted different, talked different, dressed different, even Wu would admit that it was hard at first for every one. "No no no no no no no no!" Abby yelled as she ran down the hall of the bounty at top speed. Being it five in the morning on Saturday the others looked out of their rooms to see what was going on. Then Nya came after her down the all holding a hair brush and a dress.

"Abby come back here!" She yelled as she ran after her just not as fast.

"Nya? Whats going on?" Zane asked as she stopped for a moment.

"She wont let me try to pretty her up!" Nya pouted, though she was just as kick butt as any male fighter in ninjago she was still a fashion lover in her own way. She believed that color and hair accessories could make any girl look great! Seeing as her sister wore only dark colors and mostly black it was obvious that Nya had had enough of it.

"Why are you trying to put her in that?" Jay asked as he pointed to the dress his girlfriend was holding. It was a long dress that showed the shoulders and had puffy sleeves. It was also bright pink.

"Well her birthday is coming up soon so i wanted to find her a nice dress to wear at the party me and Marry are throwing for her."

"Birthday?" Kai asked confused,

"Who'a Marry" Jay asked,

"Her birthday is in a few days and Marry is her friend from school." Nya explained,

"When is it?" Zane asked,

"November 10th." Nya replied,

"That's in almost five days." Said Cole,

"Yeah I know!" Nya screamed as she ran off after Abby.

••*••

Zane happily walked into his bedroom. He was about to continue training but he wanted to use his elemental blade this time. He was about to grab his blade when he heard the door open. He looked to see Abby sneaking into the bed room.

"Abby what are you-" She put her hands to his mouth and shooshed him.

"Look Nya is still after me. Plus I haven't done anything fighting related in weeks so you and me are gonna go out and stay away from Nya." She whispered, Zane chuckled. Zane and Abby left the bounty and decided to have a race. Where Zane ran on the ground Abby jumped from tree to tree. They stopped at a forest that was close by Ninjago City. Abby beat Zane by a second. Abby, out of breath, laid down on the ground. Zane did the same beside her.

"You know what I love about the fall?" She asked as she propped her head on her hand and looked around.

"What's that?" Zane asked, doing the same to look back at her.

"I think it's beautiful when the trees change color. Instead of them being green all the time they turn to a beautiful array of colors." She smiled at him. He smiled back. With out realizing it the two began to lean closer to each other when Abby saw something in the corner of her eye. She gasped and sat right up shocking Zane and making him fall on his back.

"What? What's wrong?" Zane asked as they both stood up. Abby walked to a tree and softly took one of its branches into her hand.

"I don't think trees are suppose to change this color." She spoke softly, Zane walked up to her to see the branch in her hand and the leaves were black as ash. They looked at each other in shock and horror then looked back the the tree to see that many other branches had all faded black as well.


	21. Chapter 21

Abby and Zane got back home to tell the others. They opened the door to see three kids. One brunet had a ray gun in her hand aimed at Cole.

"Lilly, Zack, Amanda?!" Abby questioned in shock. The three turned to her.

"Mis. Flame!" The Blond girl spoke up.

"What are you three doing here?" She held back her anger.

"We came to help you!" Zack said, he then stiffened. Amanda and Lilly looked at him.

"What is it?" Lilly asked, Zack walked foreword slightly over to Abby and Zane.

"It's here." He whispered, Amanda, Lilly, and Abby all had a shocked look on there faces.

"No that's impossible!" Lilly hissed as she redirected her aim to Zane. He stood there calm and slightly confused.

"But Zack is always right." Amanda said sadly.

"Right about what?" Cole asked,

"The white ninja has a crush on Mis. Flame!" Zack screamed, every ones eyes went wide. That's when Abby smacked the back of all three of there heads.

"What do you think you are doing off campus with out an adult! And in the name of satin stay out of others business!" She hissed at them. "Now I am much to busy to take you back to school so I'm going to trust that you three get back. I will call Rose later today to make sure you got there now go!" The three hung there heads and left. Zack then turned and spoke softly.

"We were only trying to help." He said sadly then left. Abby just sighed.

••*••

"What's going on?" Nya asked as she looked at all the discolored leaves.

"That's why we brought you here." Abby said,

"The trees are dying but... Not any way I have ever seen." Abby then stiffened.

"Abby what's wr-" She put her hand up to stop Kai. She then broke out into a run. Zane went after her and the others exchanged glances before going off as well. She stopped in the middle of a near by town. That's when the others could hear it too. Static. Every TV in town had static. She ran to an electronics store and ran in and stopped in front of a TV. Then the static stopped.

"Pythor." Abby hissed as the TV showed the purple snake.

"Attention! People of Ninjago!" He called, "as I'm sure you have realized by now, the trees, grass, flowers, and other plant life in Ninjago is all dieing and turning black. That is because when the green ninja destroyed the over lord a dark poison seeped into Ninjago and is now slowly killing the plant life. You have five days before all of it is dead. After that the oxygen in the world will be used up and you will all die!" He laughed, gasps could be heard all threw out town. "You have five days, say good bye to your friends and family's. Say your prayers and make peace with your gods. Oh and Abby I have the rest of your money." He winked then the TV turned off.

In five days the end of the world. November 10th.


	22. Chapter 22

In five days the end of the world. November 10th. Today was November 5th.

Abby's breath stilled and her body straitened. _'Oh and Abby I have the rest of your money.' _Those words, that voice repeated in her hear like a song. All of a sudden anger was unleashed in her and she ran off. Zane followed the second after with out any thought. The others sighed at her odd behavior and ran after the two.

••*••

Abby stopped in the forest in front of the fangpire tombs.

"You insult your self by hiding." She said anger laced in her voice. Then Pythor appeared. Money in hand. That's when the others looked around to see others behind and in the trees around them. They took fighting stances. All but Abby, who stood there calm as ever. Pythor was smiling.

"Ah I see you brought the ninjas. I guess you wanted me to have good sets for the show." He chuckled,

"I quit. Take your money and leave." She stated,

"I have no use for this money. Might as well give it back to the bank." He smirked, then it clicked.

"That was you stole the money for." Zane said silently,

"Correct! Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" He chuckled, then he sighed. "Abby you disappoint me... I was hoping you would use that wonderful power of death and put it to use."

"Oh I'll put it to use alright." She hissed, he then started laughing.

"Well I was able to stall you all long enough any ways so I guess I no longer need you Abby." He said then looked up to a tree. Sensei Wu saw the serpent with the cross bow. But Abby didn't. The arrow was shot. Before any one could do anything Wu was standing in front of Abby. The arrow showed no mercy as it stabbed Wu in the heart. The world stopped. Despite all her training Abby was much to shocked to move. She dropped to we knees beside Wu and started to cry. That's when the second shot was fired. Abby fell back from the impact of the arrow in her chest. Te others ran over to Wu and Abby. Zane took her hand in his as he knelt beside her. She turned to him.

"Is it truly possible to die a second time?" She asked as she began to cough up blood.

"I-I don't know..." Zane uttered.

"Abby please don't die!" Nya cried, Abby put her hand on the older's cheek.

"Calm down... This lotus blossom was never meant to bloom." She smiled sadly at her own joke, then took a final gasp and she was still. All the light from her eyes dimmed. Her red-brown eyes turned dark and lifeless.

"Well that's that." Pythor laughed, then the serpentine ran off. But one stopped and looked back at the girl in sadness. He then turned and continued to run off with the others.


	23. Chapter 23

POV

I opened my eyes. I was in a strange room that I had never seen before. "Mom? Dad?" I asked out loud. _Do I even have a mom or a dad?_ I thought to myself. I stood up then grabbed the rail of the bunk bed. My legs were weak. A splitting pain shot threw my head as my vision blurred for a few second. I stood there and finally it went away. I continued to walk hoping to find some one that could tell me where I am. Better yet some one to tell me _who_ I am. I walked into a hallway. That's when I saw a boy. He had bleach blond hair that was styled kinda weirdly. He had on a white hood and jeans. When he turned around I saw his eyes. They were so light blue the looked white. They were the most beautiful things I had ever seen. His expression was shock.

"Abby." He said so softly that I almost didn't hear him. I looked behind him and then behind myself finding that we were the only ones there in the hallway.

"Who's Abby?" I asked confused. He then looked sad.

"Abby, it's me Zane remember?" That's when it happened. The second he uttered his name pain ripped threw my head as visions filled my mind.

_"Hi there!" I said happily with a smile. _

_"What... Did you do?" The boy uttered, his shoulders shaking from anger. _

_"Awe, what's wrong? I was only having a little fun!" I giggled, a man I didn't know picked up his head to look at the younger. His face was covered in cuts and blood was all over him. _

_"You-you-" the anger in his eyes was unmatched. "YOU WITCH!" He screamed._

_"I don't understand." _

_"What?" _

_"Two days ago you were fuelled with anger. But now, even though I killed your father, your as calm as ever. I don't get it."_

_"I was angry. But I don't believe my father would be proud of me if I held a grudge. It is true that justice is needed in a situation like this, but not revenge. Never revenge."_

_"I don't get it." I said as I walked up behind the boy. _

_"What don't you get?" He asked me, _

_"I killed your father, attacked your Sensei, almost killed Lloyd's mom, and put your friend in a coma yet still you don't even show one ounce of anger." I said as I sat on the edge of the hospital bed. _

_"But you didn't kill Misako and Kai will be fine." _

_"Yes but Misako could still die and your all on my kill list so I eventually will be coming back after the rest of you." _

_"This is true. But why would you kill your own family." Anger flashed in my eyes for a quick moment. _

_"I don't have a family." I hissed._

_"Now I don't understand." Said the voice I knew all to well. I scoffed. _

_"What don't you understand?" I smirked, my voice was raspy and very soft._

_"You would risk your life for a child but you would happily kill for money." I closed my eyes and pressed the button that gives me more pain killer. _

_"I guess you can call me complicated." I smiled, _

_"I could also call you insane. Both are very nice descriptive words for you." _

_"We have very different looks on life don't we?" _

_"Yes I suppose we do." Zane smiled, _

_"Whoa! Did you just... Smile?!" I joked, "Mir. Stoic Stare Robot Dude actually smiled!" We both began to laugh. I looked at him. Into his eyes. They were a beautiful light blue. And he looked into mine. A dark but beautiful burgundy red. We stayed like this for what felt like hours but truly was only a few seconds. Till Zane looked away. He put his hand on mine and stood up. _

_"You should get some sleep." He said before he left._

_"You know what I love about the fall?" I asked as I propped my head on my hand and looked around. _

_"What's that?" Zane asked, doing the same to look back at me._

_"I think it's beautiful when the trees change color. Instead of them being green all the time they turn to a beautiful array of colors." I smiled at him. He smiled back. With out realizing it we began to lean closer to each other. _

My eyes were wide for a moment in shock. "I

Don't know who you are," I began, "and I defiantly don't know why I have the feeling I need to do this." I said before I grabbed him and kissed him. When I pulled away his face was bright red and his eyes were wide. After a moment he grabbed my wrist and took me to a room where an older man sat. When he saw me he said the same thing Zane did.

"Abby?"


	24. Chapter 24

"So she really can't remember anything?" Kai asked Garmadon.

"Can you remember anything?" Nya asked Abby.

"Umm... I think that's my boyfriend." She said pointing to Zane who's face turned a bright tomato red. The boys in the room started to snicker. Garmadon and Nya rolled their eyes.

"Alright I'm going to start from the beginning. Every time a say a name or a trigger word your going to get a rush of memories. Hopefully you'll remember everything afterwards." Abby nodded, "alright, your name is Abigail Flamey. When you were just an infant you and your mother were killed by a bad man named Samukai-"

_Screams erupted. A scull's dark smile was the last think the small girl saw before a sword sliced threw her and her mother with one swing._

"-some how though you didn't die completely. Instead a man named John found you. He was the headmaster at Darkly's academy-"

_"Hello there little one." Said a tall man with dark hair. He picked up the small baby girl who then stopped crying. _

_"This is a special necklace. Don't ever lose it. It will keep you safe." He said as he up it on the ten year old's neck. _

_"I think it looks stupid." She replied,_

_"Yes but the Egyptians believed that it was a symbol of life and peace."_

_"Please dad! Don't go! You can't leave me!" The frail crying twelve year old girl yelled. _

_"Calm down my child. You don't need me. This old dog would just slow you down." He smiled as he whipped the tear from her cheek. "Promise me something." _

_"Anything." _

_"Tell Wu I said hi." He smiled then went limp. The light in the sickly mans eyes was gone. _

_"Wait! Who's Wu?! Dad! Dad!" She screamed as she cryed._

"-Then a woman named Rose took over-"

_The small twelve year old girl walked into the school dragging her bloody katana along the school hall. She was beat._

_"Welcome back." Nodded a blond woman. _

_"Hello Headmistress Lalonde." Abby bowed, _

_"Oh look at you. All bloody." She sighed, _

_"Fifteen targets in one day is gonna make a girl bloody." Rose took the girl to the bathroom and got a wet towel and began to wipe the blood off of her skin._

_"Abby-" Rose spoke to the fourteen year old, "remember something. Our life's are already plotted out for us by the Goddess. She wrote it down in the scrolls. There is no escaping our destiny. We must embrace it. Just as the good guy is raised to be good, the bad guy is raised to be bad. But no mater what you do, never ever stomp out the lig__ht in this world. It is all the people have to cling to."_

"-You were an assassin. You were sent to kill all of us, a woman named Misako-"

_The girl jumped threw the window when the older woman was alone. _

_"Ya know, I would say I was sorry... But I'm not." She snickered, _

_"Are you here to finish me?" _

_"No... I want to know my destiny." Misako looked at her slightly confused._

_"Your destiny?"_

_"Yes. You read the scrolls do you not?" _

_"Yes..."_

_"Then read to me my destiny." She ordered,_

_"I am sorry Abby but you will have to read your own destiny." Anger flickered in Abby's eyes. _

_"I'm wasting my time here." She hissed as she jumped back out the window._

"And a man named Dr. Julien-"

_She opened the door and walked down the stares as if she owned the place. "Nice place ya got here." The girl snickered. The man below her didn't even look at her._

_"You know normally people knock first." He said as he continued to work on whatever he was working on. _

_"Do I look normal to you?" She smirked, she then took her rope and tied him to the char he sat in. She spun him around and smiled. "You know what torture is right?" She asked he nodded. "Well see there are two types of torture, physical and mental. If you play your cards right then you can do both at once. So as I physically torture you I will mentally torture your son at the same time." He didn't reply. The only indication that he understood her was the single tear drop falling from his right eye. "Here." She said as she shoved a few small pills in his face. He have them a questioning look. "It's something I whipped up. It makes it easier to handle the pain." She explained and he took them. "I don't know why but I feel sympathy for you. Don't get use to it." She hissed as she began to carve things into his skin slowly with her dagger. _

"Then you gave up your job to live with us and your father who soon after died saving you-"

_The arrow. Blood. Blurred screaming. Then darkness._

"Now you live with us. I am Garmadon your uncle. This is your cousin, Lloyd-"

_"I'm sorry Abby. I should have given you a chance."_

"Kai your brother-"

_"I am your brother and I'm not going to fight you!"_

"Nya your sister-"

"_It's good to finally have a girl my age around here!"_

"Cole-"

_"Thought its against every thing I believe in... If Sensei trusts you then so do I." _

"Jay-"

_"Ya know, your super creepy but your also kinda cool too."_

"Then you've already met Zane. But you also had friends at the school-"

_"Your my sister Abby I'm always here for you." _

_"I know it may not seem like it but I really do worry about you Abby... Your like a little sister to me..." _

"Plus the kids you teach-"

_"Thank you so much Mis. Flame for saving my sister!" _

_"We only wanted to help." _

"And now you have just woken up from the clutches of death." He finished his story.

Abby sat on the floor her hands clutching her head tightly. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Zane was hugging her tightly and the others were sitting around her as if trying to block away her painful memories. Then her eyes opened and widened. Her pupils dilated like a cat. Then she let out an ear piercing scream. Then she passed out.


End file.
